


[Art] King in a (flower) crown

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Happy, Kissing, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: I saw a post a while back about how the children of the lower town probably make flower crowns for Merlin.And lets be honest Arthur would absolutely melt when he saw Merlin wearing one.Of course Merlin would make one for Arthur as well.(I had no clue what to use as a title xD )
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 147
Collections: The Merlin/Arthur Kiss Fest 2019





	[Art] King in a (flower) crown




End file.
